lo que queda
by maria pony
Summary: soy la unica, la unica que queda despues de tanos años.


LO QUE QUEDA…

Por: maria pony

.

Soy la última. La única que queda.

Luego de tantos años, soy la única.

Sola, abandonada, es así como me siento.

Porque estoy sola, y fui abandonada. No me queda nadie.

Ya no hay elementos de la armonia, no hay amigos.

Solo quedo yo, twilight sparkle, portadora de elemento de la magia.

Todos los demás… muertos.

.

Uno no espera vivir para siempre, lo sé.

Pero es injusto, ¿por qué tuve que ser yo la última?

¿Por qué tuve que ser yo la que viese todas sus muertes, sin que quede nadie para ver la mía?

.

Al principio todo iba bien,

Salvamos equestria de nightmare moon nosotras nos sentíamos bien con nosotras mismas.

Habíamos crecido, entendiéndonos mejor entre nosotras y a los demás.

Luego de nuestra aventura nos hicimos inseparables.

No había nada ni nadie que nos pudiese separar.

Excepto… la muerte.

Injusta, inesperada, indeseable.

.

La primera en abandonarnos fue fluttershy.

Alguna extraña enfermedad…

Comenzó con un resfriado, nada serio. Pero ese resfriado se transformó en gripe, la gripe en bronquitis pulmonar.

Una vez que fue llevada al hospital nunca más salió.

Se puso peor y peor…

Ay, aún recuerdo su cara la última vez que fui a visitarla…

Dos días después rainbow llamó a la casa con el llanto ahogado.

fluttershy había muerto.

.

No culpo las malas reacciones, pero nuestro espíritu de lucha murió ese día también.

¿Cómo podríamos vivir sin nuestra representación de la Amabilidad?

Mi amiga dejó todo desde entonces, no volvió a hacer acrobacias ni a volar.

Decía que le recordaba tiempos felices que no volverían a repetirse.

Demasiado triste.

.

Pero la verdad, todo empeoró sólo después de la muerte de rarity y sweetie belle.

Con suerte ellas, murieron juntas.

El tren en el que iban tuvo una falla y nadie sobrevivió a la choque

¿Qué tan improbable es eso?

Aún no logro asimilar muy bien su muerte, la de ambas.

Era casi imposible que un accidente como ese pasara.

.

Quien reaccionó peor para esa ocasión fue rainbow,

Fue demasiado ilógico para ella.

Con el tiempo fue entendiendo que lo que pasó fue real, pero tanto élla como yo siempre mantuvimos la esperanza de que todo fuese una mentira, que no podía ser…

La esperanza falsa, la esperanza ciega.

La esperanza que nos quedó de rainbow.

.

rarity…

La extraño tanto...

Mi compañera de moda, mi querida amiga.

¿Se habrás transformado en un ángel?

Eso me dijo pinkie para darme ánimos. Que todos cuando al morir nos volvíamos ángeles.

.

pinkie fue quien que les siguió.

Se veía tan fuerte de mente y corazón.

Fue la primera en sobreponerse por lo de fluttershy, a pesar de cuánto la quería.

Fue la primera en sobreponerse a lo de rarity y sweetie belle, a pesar de ser sus mejores amigas.

Élla por sí sola creó un soporte para que nosotras nos afirmáramos.

rainbow nunca pudo tomar ese lugar. Ni siquiera después que pinkie murió.

Ese día el soporte se derrumbó.

.

Un asalto en su hogar.

¿Por qué pinkie tenía que volver temprano a su casa esa ocasión?

¿Por qué el ladrón tenía que tener un arma?

¿Por qué esa maldita arma fue disparada en ese momento?

¿Por qué le dio en sus costillas?

.

Fui la primera en llegar al hospital esa vez.

Y la vi antes de…

Se despidió de mí con una sonrisa.

Me pidió que cuidara de rainbow.

Que no me desmoronara.

Y luego dejó de respirar.

Las tima que no pude cumplir mi promesa.

.

Esa imagen está grabada junto con las otras tan claramente que me provoca dolor de cabeza.

La cara de fluttershy la última vez que la vi…

La despedida en la estacion, cuando rarity y sweetie belle iban a visitar a sus padres…

La última sonrisa de pinkie…

Y applejack…

.

rainbow apenas hablaba conmigo ya.

Dejó el grupo, o lo que quedaba de él, para olvidar.

Lo mismo hizo applejack.

Pero de después volvió.

Sólo applejack se quedó conmigo, pero eso fue porque élla necesitaba alguien en quien apoyarse, tanto como yo.

.

¡Maldita seas fluttershy! ¿Por qué tuviste que morir tú primero?

¿Por qué no fui yo y así no tener que verlos sufrir a todos?

el que celestia me puso como encargada y supervisora de evento hizo que nos uniéramos, sí.

Pero fue una maldición.

Porque sufrimos el doble de lo que sufre un pony normal con nuestra separación.

La muerte… la sentimos más cercana.

.

Me pregunto qué hubiese pasado si yo hubiese muerto esa vez, si ubiese ido yo solo la a enfentar a nightmare moon.

No hubiese pasado por la buena parte de la vida, pero tampoco estaría sufriendo ahora.

Es igual, sé que para spyke hubiese sido el infierno en vida.

Tampoco era justo hacerle sentir eso.

A pesar de que él me abandonó a mí después…

.

Nunca supe qué fue lo que pasó con rainbow.

Nunca me decidí a averiguarlo.

Solamente pasó que un día salió la noticia en un diario.

Ella había muerto. Algo de un incendio…

No seguí leyendo, y con applejack fuimos a ver a su familia.

Nos perdimos el funeral.

Habíamos ido a tantos ya… otro más sería insoportable.

Por eso tampoco fui al funeral de spyke.

.

Los doctores dijeron que rainbow murió tranquila, en su sueño.

Yo digo que murió de soledad.

La misma soledad que yo sentía.

La desesperación.

.

Tres días después intenté suicidarme.

Pero applejack me detuvo.

Que egoísta…

Me mantuvo con vida porque yo era lo único que le quedaba.

Y sin embargo…

.

No entendí nunca su comportamiento.

Había estado muy mal después de las muertes de spyke, rarity y pinkie.

Pero al parecer, con el tiempo se acostumbró.

Acostumbrarse a la muerte… esa fue su verdadera perdición.

O tal vez su salvación.

.

No me dejó morir ese día ni los días que vinieron después.

Creí que ya me estaba sintiendo mejor.

El tiempo fue pasando y sólo quedábamos nosotras dos.

Solas… las dos.

De vez en cuando ella decía locas teorías de cómo estar juntas de nuevo.

Insistía que algún día lograría estar de las demas, y así poder pasar el resto de nuestros días felices.

Pero su hora llegó también.

.

Se vio envuelto en un accidente en una carosa.

Tal como me contó que murieron sus padres.

Pero élla, no como rainbow, o rarity y sweetie belle, no murió ahí, no de inmediato.

Quedó incapacitada de sus piernas.

Viví por un tiempo con élla para cuidarla, pero la situación fue insoportable, insostenible.

El shock de aquel accidente la dejó… mal. Psicológicamente mal.

Curioso el hecho de que haya muerto de un ataque al corazón meses después.

Dijo que había visto a sus padres…

.

¿Y ahora qué?

Estoy vieja y arrugada, sin nadie a mi lado.

amistad: muerta.

Honestidad: muerta.

Amabilidad: muerta.

Risa: muerta.

Generosidad: muerta.

Lealtad: muerta.

Y todo el conocimiento murió con migo.

Ese conocimiento que me decía 'hay algo más allá del muro desconocido, lo descubrirás algún día y valdrá la pena'.

Sólo sé una cosa: la muerte me lo arrebató todo.

No me queda nada.

.

Soy la última.

Siempre me dejan atrás.

Me dejaron atrás.

Sola.

.

Jamás volví a ver a celestia como creí.

En ese tiempo estaba segura que la volvería a ver.

Tonta yo.

Eso jamás paso.

¿O es que hay algo después de la muerte?

Ni applejack, ni rainbow, me hablaron nunca de eso.

De la vida después de la muerte.

Entonces me supongo que no es cierto.

No hay nada más allá, nada detrás del muro desconocido.

Todos están muertos.

Excepto yo.

.

Días después, el cuerpo de twilight sparke fue encontrada en su casa a la edad de 89 años.

Al igual que rainbow, murió de soledad.


End file.
